Turn, Turn, Turn
by 00010111
Summary: The blonde ignores her; she twirls in place, arms stretched out and mouth open, eyes clenched shut. Elphaba/Galinda.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wicked.

**Author's Note:** I'll warn you now - I fail at writing fluff.

* * *

**Turn, Turn, Turn**  
By Elizabeth Odessky

"You'll catch a cold if you keep that up."

The blonde ignores her; she twirls in place, arms stretched out and mouth open, eyes clenched shut. The snow floats in flurries on the wind, twisting lithely around the quad, melting on warm skin and causing disgruntled sighs. Elphaba pulls her coat tighter around her bony frame and shudders, the cold seeping in through spaces between clothing and brushing up against skin.

Galinda just keeps spinning, curls bobbing and cheeks flushing, her nose reddening from the cool air. Elphaba smiles despite herself, and clears her throat to speak again, cramming her hands further into her pockets (for warmth or from shyness she doesn't know) and shuffling forward.

"Galinda?"

The other girl pauses, turning slowly and deliberately, the most innocent look she can manage plastered on her features. She looks Elphaba up and down, from cap to threadbare overcoat to scuffed boots, and back again before responding. "Yes?"

"You really shouldn't do that, you know."

Galinda pouts at her, jutting her lower lip out and slouching just enough to appear even more childish than before. "Do what?

Elphaba rolls her eyes – she knows this game – but plays along. "Spin around," she pulls her hands out of her pockets to wave them around in imitation, "like that. You'll catch a cold."

The blonde flounces over to her. "Really?" she asks, purposefully invading her roommate's personal space.

Elphaba scoffs, turning her head at an odd angle to avoid Galinda's gaze and let out a laugh. "Just imagine what is in this snow." She takes a handful of steps back, starting when she looks down to find that Galinda has matched her pace, and looks away.

Galinda frowns. "Elphie?"

A bespectacled gaze focuses on her.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little chilly, that's all." Elphaba jerks her head in the direction of the dormitories. "Can we go in now?" She clomps off, not waiting for a reply, and Galinda dances after her, tugging her scarf off.

As they reach the edge of the garden Galinda bounces forward, catching her roommate by the arm and tugging her to a stop. "Here," she mutters, wrapping the fleece around Elphaba's neck, taking a step back to view her handiwork once she has finished.

Elphaba stands there, colorful scarf contrasting horribly with her usual drab outfit and such a bemused look on her face that Galinda has to laugh again. She reaches out, yanking that ugly cap off that pointed head and replacing it with her own. Gloves are gifted next, and Galinda is surprised that Elphaba doesn't protest; she just stares at her, looking a bit shell-shocked, her cheeks affecting what can only be referred to as a blush.

"Better?" Galinda asks once she pushes the left glove on, hands going to her hips and reminding Elphaba very much of Nanny.

Elphaba can only nod.

Galinda smirks and grabs Elphaba by the hands, letting herself fall backwards and taking Elphaba with her. They tumble to the ground, Elphaba falling on top of her, pushing her back into the snow. The chill behind her and the warmth of Elphaba's body contrast to make her shudder until Elphaba begins to stutter and pull back. Galinda catches her by the collar and pulls her back down, using her leverage and weight to keep Elphaba's position under her control.

"Galinda…" Elphaba trails off, blushing again and biting her lip, looking everywhere but at Galinda, and the blonde can't help herself anymore; she pulls herself up and crushes her lips to Elphaba's, and to her surprise, Elphaba kisses her back. She shifts her weight to support herself, her hands buried in the snow on either side of the blonde.

Galinda pulls back first, and they both gasp for breath. Galinda lets her head fall back into the snow, and Elphaba pauses, staring at her, waiting for Galinda to say something.

"Warmer now?"

Elphaba laughs, and then yelps as Galinda rolls them over, pinning her to the ground.

"Good, because snow angels are next."


End file.
